


War of the Stars

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Galactic Republic, Role Reversal, Sith Famalies, Sith Order, Sith Training, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: In a galaxy where the Sith are commonplace and Jedi hide in the shadows, a recently dead Yan Dooku wakes in his eight year old body.





	1. Chapter One

   In a galaxy far, far away, Sith and Jedi battled for a permanent place in the Galactic Republic. For centuries, this battle had went on, and the people of the Republic watched on as each side tried to gain a foothold over the other

   In the end, the Jedi’s main temple burned. They were hunted down to near extinction, the last few living and hiding in the shadows. As the years went past, the Jedi and battles were, in large, forgotten by the majority of the Republic. The only ones to remember both Jedi and the battles they lost were the Sith, their stories told thousands of time to new members of the Dark Order.

   As the number of the Jedi dwindled, that of the Sith thrived. After the Great Temple Burning that ended the Sith’s and Jedi’s battles, the Republic happily helped the Sith rebuild their numbers. Parents will to entrust their children to the Order did so, knowing that Sith were allowed contact with their birth families (unlike with the Jedi).

   Many single beings willingly tied themselves to the Sith, populating the Order from within. Not many Sith agreed to take on a partner, instead choosing to babysit the children of their friends.

   All in all, the Sith Order was rebuilt. All in all, this is the world a recently dead Yan Dooku wakes up too.

   The last thing he remembers is an idiotic Anakin Skywalker cutting off his head, and the next second he’s waking up in an eight year old body. Other eight year olds surround him, quietly meditating as best as they can.

   Next thing he notices is the red-rimmed eyes of Master Yoda, the Dark side practically oozing it’s way out of the small being. Seeing his old master causes Yan’s eyes to roll back in their sockets, the now young child fainting in a dead heap.


	2. Chapter Two

   Yan curls up in the middle of the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. The Bothan healer gives him a smile, setting the tray of food on the table. Sitting next to the small boy, she carefully watches him.

   “There doesn’t seem to be any problems, Initiate Dooku. You are in the all clear, but we would like to keep you here during the night.”

   Muttering a small ‘thank you,’ the now younger male quietly watches her. She sighs, standing up and heading to the door. With a look back, she locks eyes with him.

   “Master Yoda is also worried for you.” She tells Yan, hand hovering over the door mechanism. “He says that something has… spooked… you and is wondering if you would be willing to talk to him about it.”

   “Maybe after I leave the Halls.” Yan replies, burrowing his face into the blanket covering his legs.

   Slight amusement fills the Force as the door is opened, the sound of the healer’s footsteps leaving the room. He sighs in relief, uncurling to slide off of the bed. There’s no way he’s going to stay in the Halls, and he hopes that the healers are as observant as before. It’ll make escaping all the easier.


	3. Chapter Three

   The sound of nails hitting marble floor echoes from behind him, and Yan winces at the sound. Despite the urge to do so, he doesn’t turn around, instead continuing to look out the window he sits in front of. He knows who’s coming, and why they sent the being instead of someone else.

   “The Halls, you should be in.” The statement was simple, both scalding and praising the ‘initiate’ for his achievement. It’s not like he was the first to escape the Healers, nor will he be the last to do so.

   “I know.” Yan immediately starks back, pulling his eyes away from the stars and to his old/future master. “It’s not really an accomplishment that I managed to escape their clutches. I’m not the first, nor the last.”

   Yoda huffs in agreement, looking healthier and younger than he had in Yan’s last life. The Dark Side seems to be doing all of the Order a favor. _How’d that even happen? Why is everyone a Sith?_

   “Escaped the Halls, I have, on many occasions. My species, they don’t really under.” Yan almost shoots the old master a dark look at that, biting back his sarcastic comment. _I wonder why. Who knows why they don’t understand him and his species?_

   “Maybe they should find healers that do.” A laugh is quick to follow his statement, and Yan smiles at the laughing Sith Lord.

_Maybe this universe won’t be so bad._

*¥£¥*

   “Why are we doing this again?” The dark skinned being asks the other, a frown on his face.

   “Because the Force was bored?” The pale being next to him shrugs, confusion on her own face. “I don’t know what It was thinking when It told me to shoot the Serennian there. Give me a few days to find out, Bogan.”

 


End file.
